This invention relates to torsion fields, an in particular to a device for providing protection from torsion fields for users of electronic equipment.
Torsion fields are generated by the classical spin, or by the spin angular momentum density (on a macroscopic level) of any object. The spinning of an object sets up polarization in two spatial cones, corresponding to a left torsion field and a right torsion field. At an atomic level, nuclear spin as well as full atomic movements may be the source of torsion fields. This means that all objects in nature, live or dead, generate their own torsion field.
Unlike electromagnetic and gravitation fields that have central symmetry, torsion fields have axial symmetry. Torsion fields are also different from electromagnetic fields in that torsion fields having an opposite spin repel each other. Torsion fields may also propagate through physical media without interacting with the media. Thus, torsion fields may not be shielded by most materials. However, a propagating torsion field alters the spin state of the media it propagates through.
Since all substances have their own stereochemistry which determines not only the location of atoms in molecules, but also determines their mutual spin orientation, then the superposition of the torsion fields generated by the atomic and nuclear spins of each molecule determines the intensity of the torsion field in the space surrounding each molecule. The superposition of all these torsion fields determines the intensity and spatial configuration of the characteristic torsion field for that substance. Thus, each physical object, whether living or non-living, possesses its own characteristic torsion field.
Torsion fields may also be generated by other methods in addition to the classical spin of particles. A wide spectrum of geometric forms of substances and objects are a natural source of torsion fields. Objects with a certain surface geometry will simultaneously generate left and right torsion fields of a certain configuration depending on the geometry of the object. Examples include, pyramids, cones, tridents, cylinders, and flat triangles.
Torsion fields are also generated by electromagnetic fields. Since charge polarization simultaneously results in a loss of equilibrium in charge and spin, an electrostatic field is also followed by a torsion field. Thus, sources of electromagnetic and electrostatic fields are always sources of torsion fields.
As electromagnetic fields are accompanied by torsion fields, most electronic devices, such as computer monitors and televisions are sources of torsion fields. Thus, torsion fields are generated during the operation of a monitor or television. Once the monitor or television is turned off, disturbances disappear and spatially split particles and antiparticles of phytons return automatically to their stable symmetric state. However, even after being shut off, the static torsion field created by the luminescent screen of the television or monitor does not disappear for some time.
The property of spin of the molecules in each object is subject to influence by external torsion fields. Thus, the structure of the torsion field of each physical object can be altered by the influence of an external torsion field. The influence of an external torsion field would result in a new configuration of the torsion field in the object. This new torsion field would be fixed as a metastable state and will remain intact even after the source of the external torsion field is removed.
Published studies have shown that exposure to left torsion fields may have a negative effect on the human body, while right torsion fields may actually have a positive effect. The negative effects of left torsion fields may include a decline in the response of the immune system and a susceptibility to disease.
The present invention relates to a device for generating a right torsion field. The device includes an outer body, a salt solution, and a ring. The ring generates a first right torsion field and is disposed so that a portion of the first right torsion field propagates through the salt solution.
In one embodiment of the invention, the outer body has a first chamber and a second chamber. The salt solution is disposed the first chamber and the ring is in the second chamber. The first chamber and the second chamber are then positioned so that a portion of the right torsion field propagates through the salt solution.
The salt solution may include a rare earth metal salt. The salt solution may also include several different rare earth metal salts. In one embodiment, the salt solution includes approximately 5% Cerium, 5% Lutetium, and 5% Erbium by composition.
The ring may also have a first end and a second end forming a gap in the ring. The ring may further have ball members attached to each end. The ring and associated ball members may inherently produce a first right torsion field an a second right torsion field. In order to increase the strength of the torsion fields, the ring and associated ball members may be constructed out of a metallic material.
In accordance with another aspect of this invention a device for generating a right torsion field may include an outer body, a salt solution, a first ring and a second ring. The salt solution, first ring and second ring are disposed in the outer body. The first and second rings are concentric and together generate a right static torsion field. The salt solution, first ring, and second rings are disposed such that the right torsion field generated by the rings propagates through the salt solution. In one embodiment, the outer body may have a first chamber and a second chamber where then salt solution is in the first chamber and the rings are in the second chamber.
The first ring and the second ring may also each have a gap. In one embodiment, the gaps for each of the rings are positioned such that the gap in the first ring is 180 degrees from the gap in the second ring. The device may also include a third ring in the second chamber. The third ring may also have a gap. The gap in the third ring may be positioned 180 degrees from the gap in the second ring.
In accordance with another aspect of this invention a method of significantly decreasing the presence of left torsion fields about an electronic device includes the steps of generating a right torsion field, propagating the right torsion field through a salt solution, and directing the right torsion field substantially perpendicular to a left torsion field generated by the electronic device.